Old story, New tail
by Kenji Riku
Summary: AU 8 years after The 4th Great Shinobi War. What if Naruto had to make a decision that would forever change his family's life much like his father before him? He is forced to condemn his child to his very own past. Read as Naruto's child lives through his past. Things will be different. Believe it! Also, there will be a lot of Bleach materials in later chapters. R


Naruto spun dodging a strike from a hooded figure focusing chakra into his palm as he countered with a unspoken ransangan. A ball of swirling energy crushed into the cloaked figure with so much force that the sound of bones cracking could be heard upon contact. His body violently embraced the destructive gale of chakra killing the assailant just as four more appear seemly out of nowhere.

"I don't have time for this..." Naruto mused glaring at his new opponents before glancing to what seemed to be a tightly wrapped blanket resting comfortably under his arm. "If I don't do something quick-" His thoughts were interrupted as he tilted his head to the side dodging a kunai as the cloaked figures moved toward him in an arrow head pattern. Letting out an audible sigh, he braced himself as the first of the attackers drew near with a strike to his neck. Bringing up his free arm he skillfully blocked the blow with his forearm, then grabbing the attackers wrist, he wrenched it behind his back all in one fluid motion. A pop being heard as the attacker grunted, his shoulder protruding out at an unnatural angle.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the second attacker drew closer. The man went through a quick series of hand signs smashing his palms together as the earth in front of him rose, forming into a canon before the barrel shot out spikes in rapid succession speeding toward the blonde. Pushing forward, Naruto threw the groaning man into the volley of spikes before moving quickly to the side, strands of his hair falling to the ground, as he dodged the second attacker from above him before jumping back. The attacker on the blondes heels slashing his way trying to end him, his attempts coming up short as Naruto weaved between them only making the strikes more sloppy and predictable as he became increasingly irritated with every hit that missed. A yell erupted from the attacker's throat as he lunged out at the blondes chest, his eyes widening as Naruto twisted out of the way at the last second sending the man stumbling to the side before his elbow crushed into the back of the asailants skull knocking him out cold.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as pain shot from his sides. His body seem to be frozen as if shackled by the feeling itself, his eyes slowly making their way to the just above his hip was a piece of steel protruding from him. It was sticking out of what he would have to guess was his kidney based of the fact that the spot in question was bleeding profusely and it felt important. His eyes followed the piece of steel before seeing knuckles. It hit him as the kunais were twisted and driven deeper into his sides, his neck went slack and his hair fell covering his face, they had got him.

"This is for Sasuke-sama." One of the cloaked figures said as he started to pull out the kunai before a hand gripped onto his wrist making him look up at his partner doing the same.

"For Sas...Sasuke you s..say..." Naruto coughed out surprising the two shrouded figures. His grip tightening as his head raised, his eyes burning holes into their own as their eyes meet. The area around the three combatants radiated with untamed chakra before the two figures froze, their eyes wide in fear and anticipation as the wild energy in the air suddenly condensed into one point.

"I-It c-cant be..." The other figure stuttered out as a lopsided smirk came to Naruto's face as chakra seem to spill from his form. "you are a clo-" The attacker's words were cut short as everything around them was engulfed in a torrent of flames.

Naruto sped across the rooftops of Konaha his eyes shooting down to the wrapped blanket in his arms as he received the information from the last of his destroyed clones. He leaped from a rooftop into the open air. His eyes taking in the sight of the now broken Konaha as he free fell to the ground below. Landing with a thud, he darted through the streets before stopping at the edge of a crater and slid down the side reaching the bottom.

He carefully placed the wrapped blanket on the ground before starting to undo it. Spiky black hair and a small frame was the first noticeable features. He unraveled the cloth before black markings could be seen decorating its abdoman. Tears slowly started to swell in his eyes as he took in the sight of the being he helped create before he started going through hand signs.

"I'msosorryI'msosorryI'msosorry..."He whimpered out as tears rolled down his face and hit his child's cheek ever so lightly. Crimson chakra suddenly flared to life as he smashed his palms together, the area around him shining a bright white before it died down revealing Naruto and his child to be no where in sight.

Five shaded figures stood atop a building watching what had just transpired all but two in awe.

"Did he just..." A feminine voice asked looking to the other shrouded form beside her getting a nod in return.

"Yes...he did."

Naruto let out a long sigh and couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face as he looked at his kid, who was fast asleep despite everything that was happening. "Innocence must be nice." He thought feeling a cool breeze blow through his hair looking up into the night sky the moon above a sickening red. He could feel it, this chakra was indeed Kamra's. The Biju inside of him also taking in the almost nostalgic feeling from so long ago. Letting his senses reach out, Naruto pin pointed the origin of the chakra and took to the trees lamenting what he was about to do. As he made his way through the trees, he felt the energy around him being funneled into a point before he landed on the ground.

Cries echoed through the night air as Naruto made his way to their source steeling himself as he walked through the brush before coming into a clearing. There in front of him laid a man and woman. Both their bodies in an upright position hugging one another as a small figure laid sprawled out in front of them just out of reach. Walking over to them, Naruto kneeled beside them and smiled staring into their faces. "Thank you..." He uttered before turning his attention to the source of the wails. Blonde unkempt hair swayed as the infant flailed its arms wanting its parents. "I think I understand how you must have felt back then Dad."He mused, his grip tightening around the one thing he cherished most in this world and would give his life to protect before he put it next to the still crying blonde headed child. His hands went through signs before he clapped them together and placed a hand on both of the infants stomachs before everything faded to white.

"This world is cruel...but it is also beautiful. The life you lead will be yours and yours alone. You will face hardships but you must endure. I have faith in you. After all...you are my son."

"I love you Hikaru...!"


End file.
